hechizado
by tSuKi Ai KoU
Summary: "tu alma será el piano y nadie podrá tocarlo, salvo un corazón enamorado", quedaras atrapado en el limbo del tiempo y el espacio te doy diez siglos de vida para que el hechizo se rompa y otros diez más para suplicar tu muerte


Cuando lo vio por primera vez tenía ocho años, le pareció un bello ángel iluminado por la tenue luz de luna y estrellas resplandecientes que en ese momento entraban por la ventana, su larga cabellera azabache atada con una coleta larga caía con gracia tocando apenas el frío suelo y esa mirada zafiro cálida e inocente fue lo que más había llamado su atención, eran vísperas de navidad y el tocaba con gracia y armonía aquel bello piano de cristal

Lo veía tan fijamente que en realidad esperaba el que no hubiera notado su presencia para seguir admirado y escuchando

-¿te ha gustado?

Más sin embargo al escuchar aquella gélida voz supo que la había notado

-Bueno yo solo…-no sabía que decir pues sinceramente no creía lo que veía ¿en verdad era real? Y estaba ¿hablando con ella?- tu… tu eres Seiya ¿verdad?

Noto su tono de voz, no le parecía asustada, es mas en cierto grado le parecía que aquella niña estaba emocionada por conocerlo

-Mi abuela me hablo de ti, me dijo que te gustaba tocar en estas fechas

-¿si? Y ¿que más te dijo?-en ningún momento se puso de pie solo la veía fijamente, no lo había notado pero esa mirada celeste era muy hermosa y cálida

-que si te escuchaba era porque robarías mi voz… dime ¿la robaras?

Pregunto inocente más sin embargo en ningún momento aquella niña le pareció asustada más bien le pareció curiosa por la respuesta

-porque querría la voz de un niña, cuando puedo tener la de una cantante profesional

-entonces, vienes por la voz de… ¿mamá?

Ahora si le pareció escuchar en aquella voz temor por la respuesta y lo confirmo al ver cómo es que la luz de esos celestes se empezaba a apagar

-no lo hagas!-dijo desafiante viendo sus zafiros fijamente – si lo haces mi papá se pondrá muy triste, además tú no eres malo

-soy un espíritu, ¿Cómo sabes que no lo soy?

-porque los espíritus malos no son tan lindos como tú-respondió en cierto grado apenada y con las mejillas coloradas

y no supo porque pero aquellas palabras y a pesar de venir de una niña por primera vez en siglos sintió que los colores se impregnaban en su rostro,

-además esa canción tan bonita…yo no creo que seas malo

-dime, me darías algo a cambio por la voz de tu madre? Después de todo no me puedo ir con las manos vacías bombón

-no soy bombón mi nombre es serena

-oh serena bombón

-enojada cruzo los brazos al mismo tiempo en que hacia un pequeño pero adorable puchero -te daré mi voz-finalmente respondió

-estas dispuesta a darme tu voz, a cambio de la de tu madre?- no lo creía nunca había hecho un trato así, todas las generaciones que lo habían visto, eran egoístas y sin embargo esa pequeña niña estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su don especial

-tu voz es un don especial, estarías dispuesta a dármela…

-afirmo sin temor alguno y con una sonrisa confiable –si, pero primero tendría que ir a ver a mamá y papá para decirles que los quiero, también a mi hermano Sami , a tía Elsa que aunque me cae mal me da dulces de vez en cuando, también al tío que huele feo y..-y guardo silencio al escuchar un risa muy peculiar –es que tengo mucha familia y sería extraño que mañana ya no hablara-finalizo apenada

-es que no te quitare la voz, bueno al menos no ahora, será la próxima vez que nos veamos

-y cuando será eso?-por extraño que le pareciera estaba muy emocionada por volverlo a ver, no sabía si estaba soñando pero aquél pequeño y frio beso que estaba sintiendo en la mejilla la dejo muy ruborizada

-Serena con que aquí estabas!-la voz de su madre lo saco de su pequeño trance

-¿Qué haces aquí en el ático? ya vamos a cenar

-yo solo…

No respondió estaba muy confundida aquel chico había desaparecido, y ya no estaba tampoco ese hermoso piano de cristal

Diez años después

Las calles de Tokio nuevamente lucían hermosas, las luces de colores y arbolitos de navidad en cada negocio no faltaban, lo mismo que los señores vestidos de Santa y se había anunciado que nevaría sin duda alguna en navidad, el frio se sentía por lo que las personas iban muy bien abrigadas y ella no era la excepción, apenas iba saliendo de una tienda donde había comprado unos guantes blancos cuando su móvil sonó

-¿diga?

-hasta que respondes

Suspiro al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea, ¿acaso no la dejaría en paz? Hacía ya más de un mes que habían terminado y seguía llamando

-¿qué es lo que quieres?

Después de todo tenía que contestar si bien no habían terminado las cosas como esperaba al menos en ella existía lo llamado cortesía, y no es que ya no quisiera verlo simplemente es que no se sentía lista para hacerlo, lo había querido sí y mucho pero verlo en brazos y en plena acción con aquélla chica simplemente le habían roto el corazón.

Ni siquiera ya estaba escuchando lo que decía simplemente tenía el celular en la oreja por inercia, y fue en ese momento cuando la escuchó, esa melodía de piano, claramente podía escucharla así que sin más colgó no importándole nada y empezó a búscala, esa melodía que de niña escucho, había pasado tiempo pero ese sonido nunca lo había olvidado y no sabía porque, pero a veces soñaba con un chico de mirada zafiro que quizá antes no lo había notado pero su mirada encerraba pena

-Disculpe - sus pasos la guiaron a una tienda antigua- esa melodía…

-oh la as escuchado-del interior salía un anciano de casi para calcular la edad setenta años, lucía un traje sastre gris, corbata roja y un bastón que le ayudaba a caminar -Se llama busco tu amor , y encierra una hermosa pero trágica leyenda

-con qué así se llama…-era verdad había pasado en sus tiempos libres buscando el nombre de la canción, incluso trato de recrearla pero nunca tuvo suerte pues no pasaba de las primeras notas-¿cómo es que la conoce?

-eso debería preguntarlo yo, esa canción solo es conocida por mi familia, los Kou y cómo te dije encierra una linda pero trágica historia.. ¿Quieres escucharla?

Sys

Nunca había estado tan ansiosa de llegar a casa de sus abuelos para celebrar navidad, conducía por la desierta carretera que ya empezaba a cubrirse de blanca nieve, faltaban pocos km para poder divisarla, y sí después de unas horas ahí estaba, la casa de sus abuelos, tal y como la recordaba, una imponente mansión decorada con luces de colores, seguramente idea de su Tia, el extenso jardín ya empezaba a cubrirse de blanca nieve.

-pero si es la señorita Serena- un hombre de avanzada edad le abría la reja para dejarla pasar –no la esperábamos hasta navidad señorita

-hola Alex-saludo con una cálida sonrisa mientras bajaba el vidrio y se detenía-dime ¿están los abuelos?

-solo la patrona, el patrón salió con Henry al pueblo por unas cosas, no ah de tardar, pero ande pase que aunque no se siente esta noche hará mucho frio

-muchas gracias- respondió amablemente mientras encendía el auto y entraba y fue cuando empezó a buscar con la mirada, tal vez estaba loca pero algo le decía que lo que le conto aquel anciano quizá tenía algo de cierto y fue cuando lo vio, nunca le había prestado atención pues todas las celebraciones que se llevaban a cabo en ese lugar eran dentro de la mansión, pero ahí estaba… ese lugar a la lejanía con puerta de hierro cerrada con un candado

SYS

-Estas muy pensativa querida, ¿está todo bien?-su abuela llegaba con dos tazas de humeante chocolate

-afirmo con una medio sonrisa mientras veía el humo salir de su taza- abuela, hace 10 años, recuerdas lo que me contaste

-te refieres al espíritu que vive en el ático, es solo un cuento para niños

-podrías contármelo ¿otra vez? Es solo curiosidad –curiosidad así quería llamarlo pero en realidad era algo más…

-veamos…. Esa historia

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo donde existían príncipes, princesas, caballeros, hadas y hechiceros existió una familia de nobles con un Don especial, el don de crear música ya sea tocándola o cantándola su voz era privilegiada y por eso mismo eran la envidia de muchas otras familias, incluso de las míticas hadas … en el seno de esa familia nació un niño con un don privilegiado pues no solamente cantaba y tocaba, si no que sus manos creaban las más hermosas melodías que te podías imaginar, su nombre era Seiya.

Seiya era un joven apuesto y varonil toda doncella quería contraer matrimonio con él, ah pero él era un chico muy inteligente, no se dejaba engañar por las apariencias, se decía que también podía ver el interior de tu alma.

Todo iba de maravilla en la familia Kou más sin embargo un día el padre de Seiya enfermo y su deseo era que antes de morir quería tener en sus manos un pequeño nieto, Así pues Seiya al ser tan noble hizo un comunicado "contraeré matrimonio con la primera persona que pueda tocar, ver, y escuchar la voz de mi alma"

-y construyo un piano de cristal-interrumpió el relato, todo iba exactamente igual a como se lo había relatado aquel señor…

-así es, puso su alma en el armado y afinado de ese hermoso piano, todo mundo acudió al gran baile que celebro justo antes de navidad, claro ellos no sabían que era la navidad, pero escogieron esa época debido a que al joven Seiya le encantaba ver la nieve caer

El comunicado llego a oídos incluso de las hechiceras y había una en particular que añoraba al joven Seiya desde que lo vio por primera vez, esa era su gran oportunidad, así que la hechicera acudió al baile pensando que su magia ayudaría a cautivarlo y no tendría rival, mas no se imaginó que el joven Seiya la rechazaría, tal rechazo provoco la furia de la hechicera que sin ningún remordimiento mato al joven Seiya, pues si no era para ella, no sería para nadie más –finalizo sorbiendo un poco de chocolate

Y bueno al ser esta la antigua mansión Kou se dice que si tienes una voz hermosa, el espíritu del joven Seiya viene por ella pues aun busca a su alma gemela

 **Fin flas back**

De repente le dieron escalofríos ¿porque había pedido escuchar ese relato? Se supone que a ella le aterran las historias de fantasmas y ahorita mismo sufría de pánico al ver sombras que se formaban dentro de la habitación debido a la poca luz que entraba, esos árboles moviéndose sin duda alguna harían que se orinara en cualquier momento y lo peor de todo era que la luz se había ido debido al fuerte viento ¡dios! Seguro que ese sonido que escuchaba ahora mismo era.. ¡Momento! Acaso escuchaba un ¿piano?

Y sí, pero esa melodía era diferente, de algún modo logro tranquilizarla y sin saber la razón exacta o el motivo, se vistió con su ligera bata de dormir, tomo una vela y se dirigió al ático y ahí estaba nuevamente, con su cabellera larga tocando el fino piano de cristal

-valla, con que otra vez tu bombón

-ya me volví loca…-dijo dramáticamente mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el frío suelo para quedar de alguna manera hincada –dime que no eres real

-por supuesto que no, si fuera real podría ayudarte a levantarte

-quieres decir que…

-soy un espíritu…-dijo como si nada susurrando en su oído-un espíritu muy apuesto-finalizo con una encantadora sonrisa provocando un sonrojo en la rubia

-sabias que te crees mucho, por ser un poco guapo

-ah! entonces piensas que soy atractivo

-para ser un espíritu tienes el ego muy elevado ¿sabías?- de alguna manera ya estaba de pie, enfadada y encarando esos zafiros

-vamos no te enojes bombón, hacía tiempo que no te veía, estas mucho más alta

-pues claro tengo 18 años, ya no soy una niña

-vaya eso quiere decir que va una década más atrapado

-si han pasado die… ¿atrapado? –Eso llamo su atención- ¿qué quieres decir con atrapado? Acaso no sería mejor decir ¿muerto?

-si estuviera muerto sería un fantasma y podría asustar a las personas- dijo tranquilamente mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su piano- en realidad no se ya ni lo que soy, si tan solo pudiera recordar el hechizo…

-¿hechizo?

-afirmó mientras comenzaba a tocar y serena nuevamente vio esa mirada llena de pena y nostalgia

-dime algo… es cierto que robas la voz de las personas, para ¿tratar de encontrar a tu alma gemela?

-negó aun sin dejar de tocar- es algo que invente para entretenerme con las personas que llegaban a verme, y así darme cuenta de que el mundo no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo muy egoísta, cuando les decía que me llevaría su voz, indudablemente ofrecían otra voz a cambio de la suya ,todos lo habían hecho, todos excepto tu , tu alma es muy inocente y pura bombón, si pudiera me la robaría –finalizo ocasionado que serena explotara en rojo-pero eso es imposible ya que olvide como romper el hechizo, quizá una década más y terminare como un espíritu sin memoria rondando sin rumbo

-quieres decir que hay una manera de romperlo?

-no estoy seguro pero…

-te ayudare..-dijo convencida y en cierto grado creyendo que ya estaba más que loca, pero había algo en su mirada -¿sabías que el apellido Kou no ha muerto?

-¿como? Pero si yo era el heredero, no tuve hermanos

-bueno pues...-y estaba a punto de responder cuando vio cómo es que el espíritu de Seiya desaprecia frente a sus ojos y fue cuando noto como es que ya no había luna ni mucho menos estrellas, un nuevo día llegaba… y en ese instante sintió que algo inusual ocurría en su corazón

Sys

Faltaban solo un día para navidad y si lo que el anciano le había dicho era verdad no tenía mucho tiempo. ¡Cielos! Enserio sí que estaba loca, mira que tratar de ayudar a un espíritu, y a uno realmente apuesto, sus mejillas enrojecían con solo recordarlo

-listo señorita ya puede entrar-aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos era un cerrajero que había mandado llamar para abrir aquel lugar, sin dudar un segundo más entro

Flash back

¿Y cómo es que sabe eso?

-hay algo que todos ignoran, la madre del joven Seiya no acepto la realidad tan fácilmente, busco ayuda por todas partes hasta que dio con un hechicero, aquél hombre le dijo que su hijo no había muerto si no que lo había maldecido, le dijo que le daría un contra hechizo a cambio de que se quedara con él y le diera descendencia, después de todo el don de la música venia de la madre y no del padre, ella acepto sin dudar sin saber que el hechicero le tendió una trampa, le dio el hechizo escrito con tinta de oro que se desvanecería después de diez siglos pero no dejo que llegara a su destino , tiempo después el hechicero tuvo un hijo que nació con el don de música como su madre lo mismo que su noble corazón, antes de morir le informo a su otro hijo que tenía un hermano y que su último deseo era que lo liberara. Por supuesto que acepto pero lamentablemente cuando llego ya no había rastro de algo con vida dentro de aquella mansión, solo un piano de cristal además de que el hechizo solo podía romperse en cierta fecha y con algunas condiciones

 **Fin flash back**

Había mucho polvo más sin embargo siguió caminando hasta que lo encontró, su abuela le dijo que solo había basura ahí dentro salvo un viejo piano que quizá ya ni funcionaba y fue cuando lo encontró, estaba cubierto por una tela vieja ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? Y fue cuando con cuidado retiro la tela y lo vio, ese era el mismo piano que tocaba Seiya en el ático solo que este era diferente, estaba opaco lleno de mugosidad y de animales asquerosos sería un milagro si pudiera siquiera entonar la tecla DO

Sin perder más el tiempo se dedicó a tocar los extremos del piano, en algún lugar tenia que estar aquélla escritura y así fue, no le costó mucho encontrarla, justo debajo de la tapa estaba viejo y amarillento el papel, mas sin embargo basto un solo soplo para poder hacerlo lucir mejor, sonrió, brinco y grito de alegría al sostenerlo en sus manos y ver perfectamente y legiblemente unas letras , no sabía que significaban, quizá Seiya sí, así que con un corazón latiendo de alegría se fue a tomar un baño y recostar , en la noche le daría la buena noticia a Seiya y rompería el hechizo..

Sys

-¿y bien?-estaba solo sentada en el suelo viéndolo fijamente, no hacía mucho había escuchado a Seiya tocar el piano por lo que sin dudar había salido de la cama para ir a verlo al ático

-ya recuerdo… mi hermano me vio y leyó el hechizo pero por más que intentamos no pudimos romperlo

-quieres decir que ¿ya lo has intentado?

-sí y temo que mañana será mi última oportunidad

-¿qué quieres decir?

"contraeré matrimonio con la primera persona que pueda tocar, ver, y escuchar la voz de mi alma"

Esas fueron mis palabras, pero la hechicera las uso en mi contra para maldecirme

"tu alma será el piano y nadie podrá tocarlo, salvo un corazón enamorado", quedaras atrapado en el limbo del tiempo y el espacio te doy diez siglos de vida para que el hechizo se rompa y otros diez más para suplicar tu muerte

-debe haber algo más que podamos hacer

-negó con una gran suspiro mientras tocaba nuevamente, serena ya no sabía que pensar, un corazón enamorado, era lo único que pensaba, eso era difícil, ya no se enamoraba uno así como así y ella era la menos indicada para alentarlo, pues ella misma aun sentía su corazón roto, más sin embargo quizá podría ayudarlo a olvidar un poco su problema, tal y como él la ayudaba inconscientemente, después de todo se había dado cuenta de que ya no pensaba en su ex, si no que Seiya ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, quizá si ella lograba distraerlo…. esa mirada nostálgica desaparecería tal y como él había logrado hacer desaparecer la suya, pues sí, ya se había dado cuenta de que su mirada y sonrisa volvía a ser la misma desde que pasaba tiempo con él aunque fueran solo unas horas

-Seiya

-si

-me preguntaba si puedes salir de aquí- cuestiono con una sonrisa, y Seiya no evito devolvérsela con la misma calidez, le gustaba su sonrisa y más aún platicar con ella , su presencia y su mirada le encantaban, quizá si ella hubiera existido en su tiempo , la habría escogido como esposa sin duda alguna

El frio él no lo sentía más sin embargo al ver las acciones de la rubia, sin duda alguna sabía que estaba helando pero eso no parecía importarle a serena pues seguía hablando de su vida y el cómo todo un caballero escuchaba, opinaba y compartían pequeñas sonrisas de vez en vez…

Serena le mostraba y le decía todo lo que vivió durante su infancia en los jardines, los lugares donde sembró rosas y los lugares donde al estar jugando terminaba en el suelo, sin duda alguna hacia mucho que no se sentía tan relajada y tan, tan ella misma, pues con su ex novio nunca podía hablar así

-seiya

-¿si?

-la historia dice que también cantas… ¿es verdad?

-afirmo- hace mucho que no canto, pero por ser una noche especial puedo hacer una excepción

-enserio

Afirmo mientras veía el cielo gris…

Dulce sonrisa que, brilla en la eternidad  
bello lucero que, siempre me hace feliz  
eres mi mas grande tesoro (Eterna luz de estrella) 

aquel dia fatal, no te pude cuidar  
y ahora mis lagrimas, debo de controlar  
solamente queda el dolor (Nunca te olvido, niña)

su voz era simplemente perfecta además hacia que su corazón latiera apresuradamente

Busco tu amor, cristal de universo  
Busco tu amor, quiero secar tu llanto  
Busco tu amor, de verdad, ven que yo te quiero abrazar

Tu aroma es lo que busco (Te busco a ti)  
con mi voz un dia te alcanzare (Solo a ti)  
dime ¿En donde estas amor? (Princesa ven)  
princesa vuelve

-Es una canción hermosa, parece sacada de un cuento, es la misma que tocas en piano ¿cierto?

-afirmo- tienes el oído muy agudo bombón, esa fue la última canción que escribí, parece de un cuento porque en ese entonces buscaba una princesa para casarme –no evito reír –aunque no me hubiera importado el quedarme con una hermosa hada, después de todo se decía que las hadas eran realmente hermosas y que encerraban un alma pura y generosa,

-parece que te gustaban más las hadas que las princesas

-No lo negare cuando era niño una pequeña hada me visito

-¿enserio?

-afirmo- así es, lo cierto es que no la recuerdo muy bien - no evito decir apenado- mi deseo era poder tocar mi canción junto a la persona que elegiría aquella noche, pero nunca ocurrió, la malvada hechicera llego justo cuando.. -eh imágenes rodearon su mente en aquel instante, como si el tiempo retrocediera se vio así mismo en aquella noche

Todo era mágico, bocadillos, música, baile y el tocaba la melodía, cuando justo en ese instante sintió una mirada fija sobre él, no tardó mucho en saber de dónde provenía, un vestido largo color carmín cubría ese hermoso cuerpo de piel de porcelana, pero indudablemente no había sido el escote ni mucho menos el cuerpo que había llamado su atención si no aquella mirada celeste dulce, cálida e inocente, esa mirada era la misma de…

-imposible

-¿que es imposible?-pregunto curiosa al ver esos zafiros perdidos, pues se había dado cuenta que de repente Seiya había perdido el brillo en sus ojos mientras la veía fijamente

-negó con una tonta sonrisa, después de tantos siglos era simplemente imposible-que se rompa el hechizo- finalmente respondió- mañana cumpliré diez siglos atrapado así que…

Pero no pudo continuar hablando, esos celestes empezaron a apagarse para dar paso a pequeñas y delicadas lagrimas –bombón

-lo siento..-se disculpó mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas-lo siento, es solo que quería ayudarte y…- guardo silencio al sentir un frio sobre su mejilla, era Seiya que intentaba secar sus lagrimas

-estoy helado, ¿no es así?

-negó con una linda sonrisa pero muy en el fondo deseando no sentir frio si no calidez y no sabía porque pero estaba segura de que si pudiera sentir a Seiya… seguro y quemaba su piel

Sys

Ambos regresaron al ático muy pronto amanecería

-¿Que tanto buscas en el papel?- no evito preguntar al verla tan concentrada dando vueltas a la hoja, viéndola de izquierda a derecha de arriba hacia abajo e incluso al revés

-debe haber algo, lo que sea .. Quizá una clausula o…

-negó mientras se colocaba justo frente a ella logrando que dejara el papel para que sus celestes quedaran justo frente a sus zafiros, ambas miradas fijas una en la otra

-podrías cerrar los ojos…-pidió recibiendo como respuesta una afirmación

y fue cuando sin siquiera imaginarlo sintió una corriente fría sobre sus labios

-me dio gusto conocerte bombón…

Fue un susurro que escucho pues al abrir sus ojos solo vio unos rayos de sol entrando por la ventada, ya había amanecido, y ella… se quedó ahí estática con un nudo en la garganta un fuerte latir en su corazón y lágrimas que no paraban de salir ¿Qué le ocurría?

Y de repente sintió que algo quemaba su mano y lo soltó de inmediato, el papel se estaba quemando y transformando en cenizas

"escrito con tinta de oro que se desvanecería después de diez siglos "

"quedaras atrapado en el limbo del tiempo y el espacio, te doy diez siglos de vida para que el hechizo se rompa"

"mañana cumpliré diez siglos atrapado así que…"

Y de repente todas esas palabras golpearon su realidad, solo hasta mañana… justo en Navidad, justo cuando toda la familia estaba reunida y no podría escuchar a Seiya tocar por última vez… aunque si ella no lo escuchaba, quizá él sí… así que con una sonrisa corrió escaleras abajo en dirección al jardín, le daría un regalo de navidad, su primer regalo de navidad

 **Flash back**

-Bombón yo no siento frio, pero seguro tú te estas congelando

-seiya

-si

-porque escogiste navidad para tocar

-¿navidad?

-si, ya sabes, el niño Dios, el árbol adornado, la cena, familia, ¡regalos!

-no evito reír al verla y escucharla así de emocionada-No sé de qué hablas, pero yo escogí esta fecha porque me gusta ver la nieve caer justo como ahora- y era verdad ya comenzaba a nevar

-entonces no te dieron regalos de navidad…

-mmm los únicos regalos que recibía eran de mis padres y en mi cumpleaños ¿enserio no tienes frio?

-de acuerdo entremos…

 **Fin flash back**

-¿Segura que quiere que lo saquemos? No preferiría esperar después de navidad y mandarlo a mantenimiento

Negó- no Alex así me lleve todo el día este piano tiene que servir para hoy en la noche –dijo segura mientras observaba a algunos señores que trabajaban en la mansión sacar el polvoso y casi inservible piano

-hija sé que es tu trabajo y eres una experta en mantenimiento de instrumentos musicales pero… ¿no crees que ese piano estaría mejor en el basurero? –decía su abuela que apenas hacia poco había despertado y cual había sido su sorpresa al ver a su nieta dando instrucciones a sus trabajadores para sacar un piano de la bodega

-abuela, esta noche tocare

-¿tocaras? Estas hablando enserio

-afirmo-porque otra cosa sacaría un piano si no-dijo convencida mientras veía cómo es que ya estaba fuera de la bodega el piano

-porque creí que era para venderlo… hija tu no tocas desde que tu madre

-dio un largo suspiro- lo sé pero enserio quiero tocarlo hoy en la noche

y al ver su mirada le pareció ver la misma mirada cálida de su propia hija –entonces ANDEN QUE ESPERAN, A LIMPIAR ESE PIANO! Ordeno a sus trabajadores

sys

Las casi diez de la noche marcaba el reloj, su abuela se había impresionado al ver el hermoso piano totalmente limpio, jamás se imaginó que eso estaba en su bodega, un imponente piano de cola totalmente fabricado de cristal, tenía algunas grietas, pero nada de importancia, estaba segura que valdría millones en una subasta, ahora mismo Serena están tratando de afinarlo pero el sonido que salía simplemente era horrible trato de decirle que lo dejara pero esa mirada que tenía era una decidida a no darse por vencida

 **Flash back**

-¿Quieres la partitura?

-afirmo- esa canción nunca la había escuchado completa hasta ahora y es una joya para la música se lo aseguro, así que me gustaría que me la vendiera, pagare lo que sea

-acabo de contarte que es un legado de mi familia, escrita por un Kou ¿cuál crees que sea su precio?

-tiene razón no lo sé pero

-hagamos un trato, me acabas de decir que tu nombre es Serena Tsukino ¿no es así?

-así es

-eso quiere decir que el piano de cristal de Seiya Kou está en tu mansión, mi condición es que me muestres el piano de cristal y en cuanto lo vea te llevare la partitura personalmente para que la toques

 **Fin flash back**

-enserio que no puedo creerlo niña, en verdad es el piano de cristal de Seiya Kou

-afirmo sin verlo, estaba muy concentrada en la afinación pero simplemente cada que pensaba que ya estaba, tocaba una tecla y se escuchaba peor que la anterior, aunque realmente era un logro el que de por si se escuchara…

Las casi once de la noche marcaba el reloj su familia ya empezaba a llegar y el piano aún estaba en el jardín, el frio se comenzaba a sentir y no tardaría en nevar, estaba segura. La razón de dejarlo en el jardín era porque desde la ventana del ático se vea el jardín así que si Seiya no la escuchaba al menos la vería tocar

-dime ¿lo has visto?

-afirmo…-es un chico muy dulce-se permitió contestar, no le importaba si la llamaba loca- y si no toco para hoy antes de medianoche…

-te has enamorado

-no reacciono, claro que no, ella solo quería regalarle algo, quería que alguien más tocara para el – solo quiero regalarle algo

-a media noche se cumplirán diez siglos, los próximos diez siglos serán un tomento pues su memoria se perderá

-yo…-no sabía que decir sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón empezó a doler y no sabía por qué…-lo siento no sé qué me pasa- trato de secar sus lágrimas y fue cuando justo frente a ella se le mostro una hoja.

-pero si es…

-es la partitura, es tuya solo vine a dártela, en unos minutos será navidad mi familia me espera en el auto, fue suerte que la casa de mi hijo quedara cerca- sonrió un poco-no te des por vencida hasta el último segundo, finalizo mientras tocaba la caja de resonancia del piano y se perdía en la entrada,

Serena no le presto más importancia solo veía y leía la partitura, en verdad quería tocarla…

Por alguna razón no quería tocar, podía escuchar ruido de gente, eso quería decir que la casa estaría llena y el solo veía el reloj, muy pronto seria media noche, vio una pequeña luz que lo hizo dirigirse a la ventana y fue cuando la vio, era su bombón, se veía molesta y en cierto grado triste mientras tocaba un muy desafinado piano…

No tardó en darse cuenta de que ese piano era el mismo que el tocaba, sin pensarlo trato de hacer algo que nunca había intentado, se imaginó al lado de su bombón y al abrir sus ojos supo que había funcionado, estaba justo detrás de ella viendo como golpeaba sin delicadeza alguna el teclado

-si sigues golpeándolo así lo romperás…

esa voz… pero ¿cómo?

-hola bombón, me extrañaste?

-seiya –no sabía ni que decirle estaba muy molesta con ella misma por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, además de estar muy confundida ya no sabía porque lloraba o porque estaba así de molesta, se sentía impotente ante esos zafiros-Seiya yo…

-¿te gustaría tocar conmigo?

Ese ultima vez no le gusto pero aun así afirmó, y justo frente a ella aprecio un banco para dos

-cielos no sabía que podía hacer magia-no evito reir Seiya al ver la cara de una sorprendida serena, sabía que no podía tocarla así que solo con una reverencia y tocando un costado del banco la invito a sentarse a su lado y serena sin dudar tomo asiento

-te has vuelto sordo ¿sabías?, este piano se escucha horrible –no evito decir y seiya simplemente sonrió

-algo me dice que no lo sabremos hasta intentarlo, ¿lista?

-serena no sabía que pensar más sin embargo al ver esa sonrisa y esa mirada que ya no estaba llena de pena si no de un sentimiento cálido supo que quería ver esa mirada hasta el último segundo de esa noche

-lista

Y como si de un encantamiento se tratara el piano se comenzó a escuchar,, las notas parecían bailar en medio de esa blanca nieve que comenzaba a caer , los lentos acordes la suave melodía, todo era mágico, el frio ni siquiera lo sentían simplemente eran uno con la música

Serena sin saber porque serró los ojos, sus dedos se movían solos como si se superan ya la melodía y sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir, después de diez años volvía a tocar, nunca pensó volver a hacerlo, no después de la muerte inesperada de su madre pero realmente quería tocar y que mejor que con Seiya a su lado…

¡seiya!

Ante ese pensamiento dejo de tocar, abrió los ojos y… y ahí estaba Seiya seguía a su lado pero había algo diferente, parecía confundido pues no dejaba de mirar sus manos

-¿seiya?

Y fue cuando lo vio ponerse de pie, parecía desorientado

-bombón tu...-no lo creía podía sentir la fría nieve sobre su piel – lo hiciste

-¿hacer? ¿Hacer que?-no entendía

-rompiste el hechizo!-dijo feliz mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos y la cargaba, fue en ese momento donde a serena la golpeo la realidad, podía sentir a Seiya, sentía su calidez sobre todo su cuerpo y no se equivocó cuando sintió como es que sus labios ardían, los labios de Seiya Kou le estaban quemando.

FIN

Un pequeño regalo para ustedes mis lectoras, FELIZ NAVIDAD adelantada jejej

¿Reviws?

 **Su amiga tSuKi Ai KoU**


End file.
